King
King (キング Kingu) is the S-Class rank 7 superhero for the Heroes Association. Appearance King has slightly long, blonde, brushed back hair along with three long scars on the left side of his face. He wears a turtleneck sweater, has sunken cheeks, a defined jawline and a squarish chin. Notably, a loud drumming sound may be heard in his proximity. Personality King is able to appear to remain calm in threatening situations as well as put out an extremely threatening aura. Despite the intimidating personality King projects, he is actually a coward and an otaku. He has been shown to get very excited about buying an erotic dating game. Plot S-Class Hero Arc King appears at the S-Class Heroes Association meeting. During the attack of the Dark Matter Thieves, King is standing on top of the Heroes Association's headquarters along with Genos, Child Emperor, Tatsumaki and Superalloy Darkshine after having crawled up from a hole that Saitama made. While Child Emperor considers how to deal with the Dark Matter Thieves' mother ship, Superalloy Darkshine takes the initiative to ask the "S-Class top fighter" for his opinion on the matter. King's engine activates as he simply replies that there's nothing he can do. In response to their questioning looks, he continues by stating that the target is too far up in the sky for him to attack, and suggests that they should use the opportunity to call Metal Knight instead. Tatsumaki promptly protests by calling King pathetic for not taking initiative against the enemy, who has already laid waste to A-City, but is still heeded as the world's strongest man. Superalloy Darkshine warns Tatsumaki that Mr. King might kill her if she angers him. During a walk in his home city M-City, he involuntarily encounters Tongue Stretcher and his perverse assault on pedestrian women. Whilst deploring his status as a hero, he stands next to the mysterious being as his cover is blown off by the wind, revealing his fearsome deadpan stare along with his King Engine. This startles Tongue Stretcher at first, but shortly changes into despair as he is overwhelmed by the menacing aura. A bystander quickly recognizes King's identity and shouts out his name, reminding Tongue Stretcher of who he is up against. The bystanders cheer King on as the monster cowers down on his knees and begs for forgiveness. Various positive and negative remarks are shouted at King and the monster, who is supposedly having a seizure from excessive crying, respectively from the surrounding citizen. King wonders how it all ended up like that. King is soon crowded by fans who shower him with questions, admiration, love confessions and the likes. Someone asks if he came from sensing a monster, but King says that he was just shopping. Someone else comments on King's face, stating that he was pissed, but King mildly objects. He picks up his cap to brush it off and declares that he was in a hurry and needed some space. The crowd gets alarmed and fusses about giving King a path and apologizes for being intrusive. Abilities Despite not being the highest ranked hero of the Heroes Association, he is considered to be the most powerful man on earth, and it is due to this strength that he receives praise and respect from fellow heroes. His strength is so feared that criminals and mysterious beings will surrender before having to fight him. However, this is due to miscommunication and mistaken identity, as King's intimidating appearance and presence near defeated mysterious beings gave the Heroes Association the false impression that he was strong. Techniques *'The King Engine:' The King Engine is a rumbling sound that others claim occurs when King readies for battle or when he is generally serious having an intimidating effect on his opponents. In actuality, it is simply the sound of King's heartbeat which, when he is frightened, is so loud that it can be heard outside his body, but because of King's intimidating reputation people mistake it for bloodlust. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class